


Six Feet Under The Stars

by ChocoTacoTurtles



Category: Shigatsu Wa Kini no Uso, Your lie in april
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoTacoTurtles/pseuds/ChocoTacoTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital roof is completely covered in snow, and it makes Kaori's hair look golden despite her wan looks. Your name is Kousei Arima and you're looking for something to say. A way to tell Kaori how you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of my Musicians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+my+Musicians).



> I cri so much. I cried writing this, and I hope you'll cry reading it.

"I'm so scared." She whispered and she clutches your arm. "I'm so scared Kousei." She's crying now. Tears drop onto your shirt and jacket and she falls again. She falls to her knees and clutches your pants in her hands letting her head fall to her chest. You kneel down next to her and let her head rest under your chin. "Hey, hey hey. It's gonna be okay." She grabs the collar of your shirt and looks up at you. Her blonde hair shinning like gold in the soft flakes of snow that fall around the two of you. "But I'll never get to know you, Kousei. I'll never get to know the real you." You run a hand through her hair and smile at this angel. Where did she come from? "I'll never get to know your favorite anime, or your favorite color, or what you liked to do on Saturday afternoons when everyone else was busy." You're cold. You can feel the snow brushing against your hair and soaking in, melting onto your forehead. "It's gonna be okay. Look at me, Kaori. Look at me and say you'll be strong." Your voice cracks as you choke on tears. "I. I. I'm gonna die." You're scared someone will come out and find you like this. Especially if it was Watari, or Tsubaki. You're on the roof of the hospital and Kaori is wearing a hospital gown. She looks particularly cold. You take off your jacket and hand it to her. What would she say in another circumstance? You ask yourself already knowing the answer. "On the roof? That's so cliche!" You smile gently remembering the time she dragged you, literally, to accompany her at the second round of her violin competition. "Here." You say. She puts it on slowly, and you help her up onto the bench. "Tell me Kousei. What do I do." You think for a moment about this. About the words. What do I do? What would you do? Before Kaori came into your life, you'd probably craw into a hole and let yourself die right then and there. But Kaori? She taught you how to fight. She taught you how to be strong. "Never give up. If the doctors tell you you're going to die. If your mother or father say your going to die. If Watari says you're going to die. If you yourself say your going to die you've to look the words in the eye and say "I refuse to go down like this. The girl who almost choked me to death with a recorder, is not going to give up. Not now, not ever. Not long after we're all gone." You look over at the frozen plants, and feel her steely grey eyes on you. You can't see her staring, but you know she is. "Tell me Kousei." She says, letting tears slide of her cheek in the melodramatic way she always does. "Do you love me?" You gasp in suprise at the question, and repeat it through your head a thousand times. The sun's almost set and the first stars are poking out from the sky. "My life was grey." You say. "It was one monochrome hue. Until you came. You literally shoved my life back into place and reminded me who Kousei Arima is. You put your trust in me when you knew I would fail. You made me replace Watari when he couldn't be around. You helped me hear again. Hear the notes, hear the music. You helped me become one with the piano. You taught me how to see the world in a seven color symphony. Our seven color symphony." You meet her eyes glistening with the lights from the hospital lighting up the deck. "You still haven't answered my question. She giggles in frustration, her eyes filling up with tears. "Tell me, Kousei, Do you love me?" The question, once again, fills you with shock as if you'd never seen it coming even though it was already asked. "Tell me, Kaori, how could I not." A gentle breeze floats by forcing the snow sideways. Like a snow globe, and goodness you wished that perhaps you were two figures stuck forever the way you were right now in a snow globe. If it would keep Kaori safe. If it would keep you together. You'd do almost anything for that to become reality. "I love you too." These words should have surprised you just as much as the question before, but for some reason it doesn't. Just like how flipping the lights on after minutes of relentlessly groping the wall for a light switch doesn't scare the living crap out of you. You smile for the first time in a long while. The first time since this mess has been made of your life. This beautiful, terrifying mess. You want to kiss her badly, so you do. But gently pressing your lips against her forehead. She whips off your glances and shouts "Dammit Kousei!" Then whispers slowly. "You missed." She's crying again, but it's okay, you lean down again and kiss her fragile lips, which quiver against yours. "I'm so scared." She whispers. "But at least I can die knowing I've kissed one person. The one person I've always wanted to. Ever since that competition. You were eight." And she begins explaining, in full detail, everything. "I'm surprised. I made you fall for me without even trying.I guess we're a crazy mess." She says looking at the sky, interlocking her hands with yours. Her cheeks are pink, and you've forgotten that you're freezing. "Yeah we are." And she keeps talking, and you keep listening holding on to every word like it's the last thing you'll hear. And holding the words close to your heart in a place that you'll never forget them. You'll never forget her. What is it, that they call this feeling again? You can never be sure, but you think that they call it... Love.


End file.
